Reborn a Dragon's tale
by FriskeyGiraffe
Summary: A girl with the past of a weak self doubting nerd is thrust into the life of being reborn as a dragon in a time when dragons and dragon riders are most sought after.Her and her rider Jura must choose a side if its really thier choice at all. Has OCs AU
1. Chapter 1

**Dont own The Inheritence Cycle it belongs to christopher paolini or any of his characters but i do own my two OC's **

She didn't know how it happened all she remembered was a jolt and a sudden weightless feeling but somehow she knew she had died. Car crash heart attack murder it could have been anything.

Maybe it was better if she didn't remember...

She could recall almost everything of her previous life faces, names places, her family, but for some reason her name escaped her and she oddly didn't feel panicked about this fact. It was as if she knew she would be getting a new name soon... Now she just needed to find out what world she got herself reborn into.

She opened her eyes and she was surrounded by black...

What ever she was in it was small and she could hardly move. She wanted to get out but had this strange feeling that she was waiting for something or someone. She didn't know why just that it was important not leave until she knew they where close.

So she waited in the blackness for what felt like years. Until she felt a presence. It called to her as if she and this being where two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. She twitched under the influence of the instinct that was taking over.

She kicked out hitting the obstruction that had jailed her for so long. She kicked scratched and even slammed her head into the sides until she felt the wall crack and sub come to her abuse. She kicked at the sliver of light until her leg met with fresh air she shivered involuntarily at the foreign feeling.

She then with a a lot of hard work was able to get her body free of the prison. which she was shocked to find was an egg. Looking at herself she gaped she was covered in bright purple feathers and scales. She was a dragon!

Further inspection relieved a tail claws a snout yup defiantly a dragon. Why did she have to be reincarnated as a dragon? Who ever the higher being was who put her in this body must have a sense of humor. Well she supposed she died in her former life so there was no use trying to go back there and she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to get back if she tried so she supposed she was stuck as a lizard...

She continued to inspect herself until she heard a gasp and a clunk looking up from her surprising low vantage point she met the eye of a blonde girl dressed in some medieval attire who had dropped a basket of food she was apparently carrying.

Strange world she landed in she supposed medieval girls and her a dragon what next elves and dwarfs! She had always been a fantasy lover at heart but this was pushing it.

She looked up at the girl staring into the girls bright green eyes.

She didn't know why but she but she felt a strong pull towards the girl. They stared at each other until her instincts overrode her caution. She stepped towards her and the girl still stood there in shock. She tried to speaking to the girl but all that escaped from her mouth was a chirp witch surprised her but she chalked up as being apart of this whole reincarnated as a dragon thing or whatever.

The girl seemed to get over some her shock and she now had a sort of curious glint her eye. She chirped again at the girl and made her way to sit on her haunches at the blondes feet craning her neck upward to look into her eyes again.

The blonde now over her frozen in the door way mode stooped down to look at her in her eyes. Reaching her hand out to gently touch her as if to check if she was real only to jolt back after making contact. The girl grimaced in pain. And she felt sorry for causing her pain for some reason but her instinct told her it was necessary. She could feel to the girls presence in her mind now.

Suddenly she felt a great hunger over take her. Having no other option she used their now linked minds to convey this to the girl. Who blinked at her before saying something in some language she had never heard. The girl bent down again picking through her dropped basket of food before pulling out a loaf of bread and putting it in front her snout. She sniffed the food before turning her nose up at it in disgust.

She would normally love bread but for some reason the idea of eating it made her stomach flip she had a odd craving for meat. The girl said something else before pulling out a piece of meat the girl looked at her then the meat as if contemplating whether to give her it.

Before she could decide though she snapped the meat out her hands and gulped it down with vigor surprising herself and the girl.

Now full she started to feel sleepy from her early escape from her egg...She was still getting used to this whole dragon thing.

She yawned and stretched. The girl seemed to know she was tired and picked her up gently flinching at first expecting pain but when none came she carried her to a small room with a bed made of hay and patched blankets setting her on and then sitting beside her.

She walked over to her and curled into a tight ball in her lap which was strange for her but she felt as if she and this girl where one and the same that they where connected. Weird she wondered why this was but again chalked I up to this whole dragon thing...

The girl seemed at first surprised before she got over the shock and started to gently pet her witch was oddly soothing. She soon found herself drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Loved it hate it want me to update? Do you like the idea? PM or review and tell me or you can do both. Depending on my answers from readers of this story I will decide if I will update.**


	2. Chapter 2

When she awoke the first thing she noticed she was encased by warmth. Lifting her head slightly she found herself being held in the arms of the girl from yesterday.

Seeing this she hummed contently in her arms which still kinda surprised her that she felt so close to this girl, but her hesitance was slowly starting to slip away. This was a new life in a different world and she had to make herself accept that along with her strange feelings for this girl.

She nuzzled her snout against the girls cheek before playfully licking her ear getting a groan in response.

She chirped in her ear causing the girl to jolt and fall off the bed. Peeking her eyes over the bed only to girl see the girl sitting on the floor with a dazed expression as if half asleep and half awake it was so funny she began to laugh. This caused the girl to remember her presence.

"Stop laughing you caused this waking me up early"the girl grumbled to the small purple dragon.

But of course she couldn't understand this so she cocked her head curiously to the side trying to make since of the words.

The girl sighed realizing that she couldn't understand her. She slowly got up and an knelt beside the bed in front of the small dragon. She looked into the creators surprisingly intelligent eyes she placed a hand her head. Suddenly a call was heard throughout the house "Jura come here now I have something I want you to run to the city"! "Yes Auntie I'm coming !"was the immediate reply.

The young dragon understood nothing of what was said but came to the conclusion that the girls name was Jura at the recognition she felt from the girl at the first of the shouted sentence when the phrase was uttered. She knew that type of recognition only came when some one said your name.

So her other half now held a name Jura she liked it nice and simple and easy to remember and it also had a nice ring.

Jura turned to the dragon and she guessed she was telling her to stay put from the feelings she got from the now dubbed Jura.

So she watched as Jura walked out the door.

She sat on the bed for hours patiently waiting for the blonde to return slowly getting restless fom being so far from the girl witch puzzled her but she supposed it was that whole 'Dragon' thing again...

She soon found herself drifting off into the mind of the human that was her other half.

Apparently her human was in town looking through what looked like different fruits picking each and examining them slowly picking the best from the stand before turning and moving on.

She occasionally answered when people who she guessed she knew spoke in greeting giving a briefly spoken acknowledgment and slightly inclining her head and warm kind smile. It was polite formal but still oddly had a sense of kindness and with it a certain warmth. And her thoughts radiated also fondness and kindness with each greeting.

This continued as she walked through purchasing various foods until a soft mummer off what sounded like a man caught her attention. Juras attention perked up at the sound of what ever he was saying but she didn't immediately turn around. She could hear Juras thoughts reflecting on some of the words before turning and walking in the direction of the words.

She soon stood in front of small group that consisted of small childern and one old man who apparently was telling a story.

She listened intently to the man trying to decipher what he was saying. She could feel her riser thinking of her and the shinning circle on her palm and also the purple egg she had hatched from and jura had tripped over in the forest where it was deeply buried with only the top showing covered in grim only showing speck of purple.

She briefly snickered in her mind at the way her human found her. She stopped her thoughts 'her human' she was starting to loose her human self slowly becoming more dragon...She had brief moment of terror at this revelation. '_Human_..._human_...she wasn't that anymore was she. She wasn't _human_ anymore she is a _dragon_ with scales, a tail,and _wings_...she wasn't _human..._

She shook her head no time for those thoughts now this was more important.

He observed obviously recognizing her as a member of the small town but not knowing her well enough to know her name.

Jura stepped forward and he eyed her with hesitance and curiosity. She spoke to him "You speak of dragon riders and their tales is what you say true ?"

She couldn't understand at all what they where saying only the occasional feeling from Jura witch was mostly curiosity and hesitance.

"Every word" the old man replied. She couldn't understand him she felt the sense of confirmation from Jura so she guessend he had just confirmed her question.

She seemed to regard him for a second with hesitance before asking another question carefully wording it.

"Do you know more of these riders and their dragons ?"

"More than I probably should tell". Jura looked briefly down cast before added his next statement. "But if you questions on Dragon riders and there dragon I will answer if I find it non lethal to tell you".

She felt Jura brighten at his words for some reason. She hated not understanding this worlds words...

So Jura launched into questions and the man answered in detail with her listening attentively.

They spent a good two hours doing this until Jura was satisfied and gave a short curtious farewell before heading off back to the current location.

She pushed Juras thoughts to the back her mind returning to her own mind. She suddenly became aware of her hunger and silently reminded told herself to remember to get Jura to bring her some much needed food.

So she jumped off the bed in boredom. She inspected the room it was simple had sparse clothing. Really boring and simple she noted and then huffed. She hated being bored...

She kept herself in place in the room for Jura's sake she knew if she concentrated she could hear shuffling in he house and could smell a another presence so she didn't dare make to much noise or try to venture out. She suspected if dragons where common then Jura wouldn't have been so surprised at her hatching or for that matter leave her in room instead of introducing her to the other presence in the household.

Even so she was really bored with being in this one room. She began to silently pace the room stumbling slightly every once in awhile still getting used to walking on four legs and being in a egg for who knows how long didn't help in the slightest.

She did as close to a sigh as a dragon could get before curling into a ball like a cat slowly drifting off into blackness


	3. Chapter 3

**Insert disclaimer blah blah blah **lol

Ch.3 The Dragon thats afraid of heights

'One month ' thought to myself one month since she had hatched from a egg two weeks of being a dragon. By now she couldn't discern how this fact had changed her from my original self. It was like getting older you don't notice because its so gradual that it goes beneath your notice till one day it hits you, 'And like age there is nothing about it' she thought to herself.

To tell the truth she is very afraid of the changes but also very elated that she had a being able to understand me better than any in my other life could, furthermore a second life wasn't such a bad thing, how often do people get a second chance even as a dragon?

'I changing that much I know any one with a brain could see how fast I am growing.' From the size of a small cat all the way to slightly above Juras shoulder in one month it was .amazing and at the same time very strange.

It was like going from a baby straight to a preteen in one month in summary very strange...I mean especially to experience when your used to the aging of a human it is a very...unique experience. She truly hoped this didn't continue or she feared that she would be a old woman...dragon whatever you would call it in no time.

Well one welcomed change that came with being a dragon was increased intelligence she was constantly surprised on how quickly she was learning this new language not that she had reached out to her human yet maybe it was her timid personality from her past life that rolled over to this new one. She had more confidence sure but it is hard to get rid of old habits and a old personality.

Is that how she felt about her past life that it was that one was old and this one is new...Was her past life so fragile that it could just be pushed aside and called old and forgotten.

She shook her head and snorted why did she have to be so pessimistic she supposed it was...it is her nature to be so. In sharp contrast her little Jura was so optimistic and it reminded her of her youger more naïve self.

She even had a resemblance with her blond hair and green eyes but she was not her because that is where the resemblance ended. When she was human she was mousy and small with those silly glasses that where like windshields they where so large and thick. She was bubbly and alive as a elementary student but upon entering junior high she became a small quiet shadow.

Yes thats what she was shadow even with her bright hair she could fade into the background and she was happy there was she happy there ...hmmm. She didn't know if she was happy is it weird to not something about yourself?

"Well that doesn't really matter right now what matters is I'm really bored and trees rocks and bugs aren't that interesting after three days"she thought to herself and then huffed and rolled onto her side and studied a particularly interesting rock it kinda looked like a deformed frog crossed with a beetle she let out a amused rumble. Ah how easily amused she is when bored.

Her human had left to go do some chores or some such nonsense. Yes nonsense Jura should be with her and not cleaning with her aunt who in her opinion was annoying and far to loud but Jura loved her so she would keep her opinions to herself.

Not that she hated the women its just she had never met a nice aunt hers having been two drunks and the third a complete psycho in her opinion maybe shes just biased.

Disenchanted with the rock she looked up to the sky it is a beautiful sky much better then the sky in her previous life. It was such a beautiful blue and the clouds where like wisps that looked like brush strokes like some painter had painted them there each carefully in place.

Her wings began to ache and her instinct begged her for flight to stretch her wings and become apart of that beautiful painting .

She wanted to fly and then she didn't in her previous...life as a _human_ she was deathly afraid of any sort of elevation even as a child, and she never rode on a airplane because of this very fear. But wouldn't it seems weird and suspicious as a dragon to be afraid of heights? I mean that what dragons do is _fly_ but she is utterly terrified by the idea and her betraying instinct was thrilled at it no aching for it. 'I'm probably the first dragon whose afraid of heights' she rumbled in slight amusement at the idea.

She heard the crunch of leaves and the clumsy walk of her human as she approached and waited for her to enter the clearing before greeting her. What a wonderful distraction she really missed Jura she hardly got to see her since she was moved to the outdoors. When Jura entered the clearing she bounded straight over to her and gave her little human a soft nuzzle.

Her human giggled and grinned acknowledging her affection was returned, and tentatively opened her mind more to the dragon as did the dragon. "Your getting so big I don't know where I will keep you after you get to big for this forest" said the blond as she plopped her self on he ground and leaned against a tree.

I tilted my head at my human getting the meaning of the words and then trotted over and layed my head on my humans lap as Jura told me of her day and stroked my head.

"I tripped in the town square when I was buying cloth for Auntie and some handsome man around my age helped me you should have seen him he was quite dashing"she blushed and continued.

"But he seemed more interested in that mark you gave me on my hand which seems troubling I'm glad I got away from him before he could question me."she frowned .

"I really need to buy some gloves ,but me and Auntie don't have enough money and I really hate it when she has to spends money on me."

Juras mind drifted off like it normally did and her face took on a troubled scowl, witch was just a slight thinning of the lips and a little less glimmer in the eyes. This would almost be unnoticeable to anyone else if she wasn't her other half maybe she wouldn't have even caught the expression.

Jura thought on many things the sky , her, her parents , but mostly the future. One thing she found out about Jura was she is deathly afraid of the future , because it is an unknown.

She felt kinda guilty for causing some of that worry. Because Jura was a intelligent girl and she new what would win the war a dragon rider so who would everyone be pinning after...It made perfect sense to be worried.

Feeling guilty and worried she began to try and distract her from her troubling thoughts with the image of the funny rock she had spotted earlier which Jura seemed to think looked more like a dog mixed with lizard witch made the dragon let out a low laugh.

Jura looked at the sky and noted the position of the sun and also the beauty of the sunset. Her Jura always loved the look of the sky. But like a wilting flower she looked down knowing what the sun told.

"I have to go Auntie will be worried"she said the disappointment of leaving her clear in her mind.

"Jura"she said she couldn't help herself she had to say something to get rid of her disappointment on having to leave.

Jura looked at her eyes widening. This was completely unexpected for her she understood.

"Y-you talked in m-my head"

"Jura yes"she wasn't that good at conversation yet I mean learning a new language is hard. She wanted Jura to calm down but her talking in her head wasn't helping it seemed.

"Well t-his is a surprise to say the least"

**So a dragon afraid of hieghts lol anyways you like this chapter I really tried hard on it sorry it took me so long I'll try to update quicker next time but school is in full swing so its kinda hard... Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far.**


End file.
